


Merry Christmas Mon-El of Daxam

by warblerweisman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daxam the puppy, Implied Sexual Content, Kara is very opinionated about Christmas Specials, M/M, Mon loves Christmas, Mon-El gets naked, Winn is sappy, Winn loves Charlie Brown, monwinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: It was Mon-El's first Christmas on Earth, and Winn wants to make it a day he'll never forget.





	Merry Christmas Mon-El of Daxam

“Why is there a tree inside?” Mon-El asked, as they got inside Kara's apartment. Alex and Lena both gave Winn a look. Maggie asked, with an expression somewhere between amused and annoyed. “You seriously haven't told him about Christmas?” Mon looked at him curiously. “Winn what's Christmas?” 

Winn smiled and looked back at him. “Christmas is a holiday where we celebrate the family we have, and give each other gifts, and watch cheesy TV Christmas specials, and wear tacky sweaters, and play in the snow. Lena and Kara just put up their tree early for some reason.”

“Because I was out, and saw Supergirl ornaments, and I couldn't resist. Had to have them.” Lena said with a small shrug. Mon-El’s eyes stayed on the tree, with a smile. “Winn, when we get home, can we hang things on a tree?” Winn smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, of course we can Mon.” Alex rolled her eyes jokingly. “Aw first alien Christmas.” She cooed. 

Winn chuckled and rolled his eyes. “This will be just as much fun as it was at Halloween, when I got to show him It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.” Mon-El smiled and pulled Winn into his lap. “Does Christmas have Charlie Brown too?” He asked curiously.

Winn nodded with a grin. “Several actually.” Kara got up from the couch, where she'd had her arm around Lena. “Yeah, but considering he doesn't know about Christmas, we're watching the best Christmas special of all time.” Alex rolled her eyes. “So help me, if you turn on Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, I am cutting off your cape.” Winn raised his eyebrows. “She's kidding right?” Alex looked at him sternly. “Do I look like I'm kidding? Besides, we all know what the best Christmas Special is.” Alex, Lena, and Winn all said, “How The Grinch Stole Christmas.” Maggie piped up, “Frosty the Snowman.” “Rudolph.” Kara said firmly. Lena smiled and took a hold of Kara's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “We can watch Rudolph later sweetie. While everyone's here, let's watch what the majority picked.” 

Kara gave in and turned it on. She had recorded every Christmas special that she could up to this point, and had plenty more set. Everyone got comfortable. Winn had curled up in Mon-El's lap. “And his heart grew three sizes that day.” He whispered, as his head was rested against Mon-El's chest. 

Once it was over, Winn had to stand up. “Well as much as we'd love to stay and watch another Danvers sister showdown about a fictional reindeer, I promised a certain someone that if he let me curl up in his lap, that we'd go home and put up our tree. Mon-El stood up as well. “And I'm someone.” They headed out once they said their goodbyes.

Mon-El made quick work of actually putting up the tree, while Winn got to work in untangling the lights. It turned out to be harder work than he'd intended for it to be. He'd found himself practically wrapped up in the lights himself. Mon chuckled a bit. He couldn't help it. “Want some help there Winn?” He asked. Winn shook his head. “I got this!” 

It took Winn another 20 or so minutes to finish getting the lights untangled. With Mon-El's help, he got them on the tree. Winn had to stand on his tiptoes to get the star on the tree. Mon-El watched as his shirt rode up slightly. He kept his eyes glued to the small sliver of his skin. He came up behind him and put his hand on Winn’s back. Winn jumped a bit and almost fell into the tree. “Jesus Mon, your hands are cold.” He said with a slight eye roll. Mon-El smiled and kissed the back of his neck. “Well, maybe I should warm them up.” He said confidently, and slid his hand into the back of Winn’s pants, giving his ass a firm squeeze. “Mhm much better.” Winn just blushed. “We should hang ornaments.”

 

That was exactly what they they did, without Mon’s hand leaving Winn’s ass once. Winn chuckled a little, as he hung the last ornament. “It’s perfect. You turn off the lights, I’ll plug up the tree.” Mon-El nodded and begrudgingly let go of Winn. As soon as the lights were off, Winn plugged it in, and the room was filled with multi-colored light. “It’s amazing.” Mon said with a grin.

The next morning, Mon and Winn were both in full Christmas spirit. Winn was wearing a rather festive cardigan and tie. Mon-El was wearing a santa hat. Kara couldn’t help but smile. “Aw good to see you two being so cheerful.” Mon-El was clearly the more excited of the two of them. “Winn’s tie makes noise.” Kara’s eyebrows raised. “Wait what?” Winn smiled and pressed the small button at the bottom of his tie, which started playing the unmistakeable tune of Jingle Bells. Kara rolled her eyes with a smile. “You both like Christmas way too much.” She murmured with a smile. “Well not my fault He’s cute when he gets excited, and he likes christmas. “ Winn countered with a smile. Mon-El smiled. “Speaking of which, I wanted to partake in a particular Christmas tradition that Alex and Maggie told me about.” He said, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out mistletoe. “According to Alex, we’re supposed to kiss under this plant.” Winn rolled his eyes, and kissed Mon-El gently. “Someone’s been doing his research. I’m proud.” Mon wrapped his arms around Winn's waist. “Figured you'd want a boyfriend who can at least pass for human.” Winn smiled and happily kissed him again. “Actually, I love you for being you adorable Daxamite self.” 

That night after work, Winn had promised they'd watch at least one Charlie Brown Christmas special. They curled up on the couch, legs tangled together, Winn's head on Mon-El's chest. Their breathing was in synch. Mon-El was more focused on the TV than anything else. His fingers eventually found their way into Winn's hair. Winn practically fell asleep like this. He'd never get tired of his touch. Winn's eyes had just started to droop shut, when Mon woke him up. “Wanna go to bed sweetheart?” Winn rolled over, so he was looking up into Mon-El's eyes. “Mon what do you want for Christmas?” Mon-El shrugged a bit. “I dunno. What do you want?” Winn leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “I've got you. That's all I could ever really want.” Mon smiled and ran his fingers through Winn's hair. “Still so lucky to have you on this planet.” “Well the feeling is beyond mutual. Love you so much Mon.” Winn whispered with a smile. Mon-El smiled and drank down the last of his beer. “Let's go to bed. You look like you could fall asleep right here.” Winn closed his eyes and laid against his chest. “Mhm, carry me.” Mon nodded and lifted him into his arms. He carried Winn to their bedroom. Both of their heads were full of ideas on what to get the other for Christmas. 

The next day at work, Winn had a hard time actually doing his job. He was too busy scrolling through Amazon, trying to figure out what to get Mon-El for Christmas. Just before his lunch break, he finally got the perfect idea. He started looking on the website he'd ordered his from. He had no doubt Mon-El was going to love it.

When it came to ideas, Mon wasn't so lucky. He had to go to the one person who knows Winn even better than he does. He caught her just as she was headed out the door. “Alex, I need your advice on what to get Winn for Christmas.” Alex smiled. “Alright, what do you know without a doubt that he likes?” “Computer games, cardigans, and me naked.” Mon-El said with a grin. Alex gagged a bit and rolled her eyes. “Well get him a game, or a cardigan or something. I don't know. I've gotta get home and wrap Maggie's present.” Mon-El nodded, knowing just what combination of the three things to get him. 

The days between then and Christmas seemed to fly by. Everyone had agreed to do the gift exchange at Mon and Winn's place. Winn was about to head back home from checking on one of Mon’s presents. He had to go get what he'd forgotten to buy when he got a text that said, “Giving you a present early. See you soon.” Winn bit his lip. James would have to pet sit a little while longer. He headed home with a grin.

The sight that he saw when he got in the door was the last thing he'd expected to see. Mon-El was sprawled out on the couch, wearing nothing but a cardigan, and holding the case to the videogame that Winn had been talking about for months on end. Winn's jaw dropped. “Mon…” Mon-El just smirked. “Yes my darling Winn?” Winn wasn't sure what to say. “You look, just..Damn.” Mon-El smiled a little. “Do you like your present?” Winn responded, by stepping close and pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Mon-El whispered against his lips. “You're wearing too much clothes.” Winn bit his lip and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

45 minutes later, once they were both back to actually wearing clothes, Winn figured Mon deserved an early present too. He smiled, “Mon, you know how when we play videogames, and you always think that my painted controller is so cool?” Mon-El nodded with a smile. Winn grinned and got up, grabbing one of the wrapped presents from under the tree. Mon started to tear at the paper as soon as Winn handed it to him. It was a controller painted intricately with different designs. “Winn it’s beautiful.” Winn smiled, “I got from the same artist who did mine. Do you like it?” Mon-El nodded. “I love it. This will make gaming night that much more sweet.” Winn kissed him gently. “Everyone should be getting here soon. You stay here. I gotta go pick up one of your presents from James okay?” Mon nodded, and watched as Winn grabbed his keys and headed out.

By the time Winn arrived, everyone else had beaten him there, even James and Clark. Everyone looked up when he came through the door. Everyone but James was confused when they saw the puppy with him. Mon-El asked curiously, “Winn who’s dog is that?” “He’s ours actually.” Winn picked up the little German Shepherd puppy. “This is Daxam.” Mon-El smiled and reached out to pet the little creature. James smiled. “Warn you guys, Dax likes to chew on things.” Winn nodded, “Thanks for being willing to watch him. That look on Mon’s face was so worth it.” They all looked at Mon-El, who as holding the puppy. “You’re perfect Winn. You know that?” Winn nodded with a smile. “Yeah, but if either of us is perfect, it’s definitely you Mon.” He kissed him gently, while everyone else fawned over the puppy. “Merry Christmas Mon-El of Daxam.”


End file.
